O desconhecido destino da Rei
by Rei-Ayanami-chan
Summary: Rei não sabe, mas está no meio duma batalha, lutando contra ela mesma... um angel tomou a forma da Rei e do Eva unidade 00, com a unica diferença na aparência, descubra a conclusão aqui!


Autora: ReiAyanami-chan(Erika Pierlot/Anne-chan)  
Mail: Título: O desconhecido destino da Rei 

Durante um desconhecido momento, Rei acorda, e uma mulher a chama:  
- Vamos filha, se levanta logo dessa cama, nós temos que ir, ao invés de ficar só aí, deitada nesta cama, levante-se logo, pois tenho uma missão a cumprir!  
- Filha! Mãe, é você?  
Rei se questionou, com os olhos meio abertos, tentanto demontrar alguma emoção.  
- Eyka, você está bem? Claro que sou eu!  
- Eyka? Eyka não, meu nome é Rei, Rei Ayanami!  
- Eyka, você está com febre? Ou está com amenésia?  
A mãe da Rei fala isso botando a mão na testa.  
- Sim, acho que estou, já te disse que não sou Eyka, sou a Rei, mas se você insiste, vou seguí-la.  
- Ai meu Deus, oque houve, você durmiu muito tempo, viu no que dá?  
E a Rei segue olhando tudo, sem nada conhecer, ela faz a pergunta:  
-Vamos para onde... Desculpe-me, mas qual é o seu nome?  
- Eyka, você sabe meu nome, e é obrigação sua me chamar de mãe, pois você sabe que sou a sua mãe!  
- Certo então, vou te chamar de Mãe, mas para onde vamos? Por favor, me diga Mãe!  
- Certo Eyka, vamos passear um pouco pelas lojas!  
- Durante a noite Mãe?  
- Sim Eyka, tenho uns pequenos acertos a fazer!  
- Certo, então vamos lá!  
E elas foram em direção de seus, "pequenos acertos" sabe lá quais são! E chegando lá, Mãe, entrou num beco, passando por este beco, encontraram uma pequena lojinha diferente de todas as outras, e Rei perguntou:  
- Mãe, porque estamos aqui, seus acertos são aqui, nesta lojinha estranha?  
- Sim querida, são sim, e você irá assumi-los!  
- Assumir oque?  
- Não é uma pequena loja querida, você irá ter muitas aventuras, vamos entre, assim que você entrar aqui, você tirará todas as suas dúvidas!  
- Se você diz Mãe, então vamos!  
- Não Eyka, você vai seguir o rumo do seu destino só, eu te esperarei aqui fora! (infelismente querida, vou ter de te deixar, te abandonar, você irá assumir tudo, minha pequenina, sinto por ter mentindo)

Rei entra na pequena loja, umas moças a conduzem pra descer pro porão, e quando a Rei entrou na loja, a Mãe a deixou, a abandonou sozinha, pra seguir o seu rumo sozinha!  
Enquanto a Rei entra, fica tudo preto, derrepente, ela com medo de cair, desce lentamente as escadas do sótão (tentando tocar nas paredes pra se apoiar, mas não sente nada, como se apenas existisse as escadas do seu destino, e é pra onde ela segiria o rumo, é como se pra ela sumisse tudo que ela viu, tudo aquilo lá atras), chegando lá, no final, aparece uma imensa luz, que vem em sua direção (atras era uma luz preta, e na sua frente, apenas uma luz branca que seguia em direção ao seu rumo)! Rei abre os olhos calmamente... Do nada, Rei acorda no seu Eva unidade ØØ, sem saber oque houve, ela acordou agoniada, assustada, com medo, pobre da Rei, e ela percebeu que estava numa batalha, assustada, pegou o controle de seu Eva, e começou a lutar, entrou na batalha, contra seu própio "eu", Rei estava muito assustada, com medo, apavorada, dentro de sí ela gritava e queria correr, mas ela sabia que se fugisse desta luta, seus amigos, e todos os seres da Terra poderiam morrer, ela não queria isso, quando derrepente, em sua mente apareceu a imagem de Gendo Ikari, imagens dela sorrindo, chorando, com raiva, sentimentos, era isso oque ela via, imagens de "sentimentos" os quais ela nunca teve, nem sentiu antes, o seu Eva, ficou estranho, os olhos do Eva unidade 00 começaram a brilhar, o Angel era muito poderoso, tanto que até invadiu a mente da Rei! E o vigésimo oitavo Angel chamado de Angele mais conhecido como "Gabriel, o anjo que traiu Deus", de tanto poderoso que era, criou uma Rei igualsinha, numa unidade 00, tudo igual, só que só tinha uma diferença muito grande, está Rei, tinha a roupa igualsinha, só que a roupa era preta, e o cabelo desta Rei era amarelo(loiro) escuro, e possuia sentimentos, mas todos os seus sentimentos eram negativos e ao contrário, ou seja, está Rei, era o inverso da Rei Ayanami, e o Eva unidade 00 do mal, as cores também eram o inverso, mas derrepente... da mão do Eva unidade 00, saiu uma luz forte, florescente, cor branco e amarelo, em direção ao céu, enquanto isso ocorria, Rei ficou com os olhos brancos, sem a púpila, falando umas estranhas frases, a central NERV não sabia oque houve alí, apenas diziam, que havia contato espiritual com um ser invisivel, eles não sabiam oque fazer, todos ficavam olhando, Misato disse:  
- A única opção é a destruição manualmente do Eva 00! Não há outra saída!  
- Não, espere Misato, este é o Angel humano, o Angel da Terra, o ocorrido tão esperado aconteceu, a salvação da Terra chegou!  
Disse a doutora Ritsuko Akagi.  
- Anh? Oque é isso Ritsuko?  
Perguntou Misato - É uma lenda muito antiga, que diz que o vigésimo oitavo Angel viria a ressucitar no Adão, o primeiro ser humano, e bem mais poderoso, viria atacar a Terra, a Terra inteira, não só a Tokyo4(Tokyo 4 porque durante o ataque dos Angels, destruiram a Tokyo 2, mas foi construida outra e quando essa Tokyo 2 foi destruida, e após a construir outra, a Tokyo 2, a nova Tokyo 2, recebeu o nome de Tokyo 3 e a Tokyo 3 atual recebeu o nome de Tokyo 4, depois desses ocorridos, o povo da Tokyo 3, a nova, já sabe de todos os mistérios, mas nem todos, pois surgiu um novo, o vigésimo oitavo Angel, esse é o novo mistério a se revelar) mas o nosso planeta, causando devastasão, ódio, medo, loucura e muitas outras coisas ruins, que nenhum ser humano gostaria de sentir, estes sentimentos, esta dor, este...Angel, só há uma única coisa a temer, The Angel of Eart, o anjo da Terra, ele viria encarnar num ser cuje é considerado morto, sem sentimento e nada por dentro, uma alma morta-viva, ré-vivida pela tecnológia, e quando o anjo da Terra ré-incarnar nestá pobre e vasia alma, mataria o Angel malígno, é o que ele considera, que todos os Angels que lutão contra a Terra, ou Tokyo2, 3 e 4, seja oque for, ele mataria, ou devo dizer, ela? Agora é ela neste momento, e está lenda volta a vida!  
E quando a doutora Ritsuko Akagi terminou de falar isso, Gendo Ikari deu um sorriso! Pois não havia que Angel segurá-la!  
- A lenda está viva Ritsuko, Misato Katsuragi, todos da operação da NERV, a lenda está viva!  
Disse Gendo Ikari euforicamente... Rei sai do Eva, flutuando, e nela, aparece asas transparentes, como se fosse um vel sendo soprado pela leve brisa do vento! Rei diz:  
- Eu agora entendo o meu destino, Eva unidade 00, você virá comigo, junto ao meu destino, matar o vigésimo oitavo Angel!  
- REI!  
Gritam todos e em seguida se supreendem! Shinji Ikari, Asuka Langley Sohryu, Misato Katsuragi, Kaji Ryoji, Ritsuko Akagi, Naoko Akagi, Hikari Horaki, Shigeru Aoba, Hiouga Makoto, Maya Ibuki, Kouzou Fuyuzuki, Yui Ikari e Gendo Ikari, todo esse pessoal, e mais outro que foram considerado mortos, ou "absorvidos" pelos Evas durante a serie de tv, que na verdade,(na minha história) todos os considerado mortos, foram ré-vividos como a Rei, isto ninguém sabia desde que Naoko Akagi disse após matar a primeira Rei, "Você é uma garota muito insolente, é substituível como todos nós, sabia, garotinha insolente!" Logo após matar(sufocar) a primeira Rei, ela se jogou de uma incrivel altura, mas Ritsuko Akagi fez de tudo pra ré-viver a sua mãe, que nem a Rei, foi quando se lembrou do cérebro de sua mãe que estava ativo na central do computador MAGI, decidiu pegar uma célula do cérebro de sua mãe e botar junto ao "protótico" da Rei, no laboratório em que a Rei foi produzida. E foi assim que Naoko Akagi foi ré-vivida, criou um mesmo corpo, igualsinho, e a sua alma com o pedacinho da célula de sua mente criando e ré-vivendo assim a antiga Naoko Akagi. Já no caso da Yui Ikari, foi só apelar para um contato mental com o Eva, do mesmo modo em que Shinji Ikari teve num episódio em que falou com sua mãe no Eva, neste mesmo episódio, o Shinji foi absorvido pelo Eva 01 e depois foi devolvido para fora pois sua mãe não queria que o seu filho fosse absorvido(que é a mesma coisa de ser considerado(a) morto(a)!) e não deixou.  
-Desta vez a lenda vai morrer, e não dormir, e só assim vocês, seres humanos viveram em paz para sempre!  
Disse Rei - Rei, você não pode morrer!  
Disse Shinji Ikari e Gendo Ikari ao mesmo tempo - Isto não está na lenda!  
Disse Gendo Ikari!  
- Morrer? Quem disse que eu, Rei Ayanami, irei morrer, só neste momento, pois quando vocês forem pro laboratório, após esta batalha, eu estarei lá, isto aqui, é meu corpo, minha alma e o anjo da Terra! Ele disse que após a morte do vigésimo oitavo Angel, eu e meu corpo estaremos sãns e salvos lá no laboratório! Está na hora de lutar Eva 00!  
Disse a Rei enquanto de sua mão saia uma espada relusente e todos se questionavam:  
- E quanto a aquela luz que o Eva unidade 00 mandou pro espaço?  
- Aquela luz, é um campo de força infinito, criado por Deus, que entrou no Eva e criou o imenso e infinito campo de força, e nenhum Angel do espaço ou o propio Gabriel, que irá morrer para sempre irá ter como penetrar este infinito campo de força, e após eu matar o vigésimo oitavo Angel, todos os Angels, da face da Terra, morreram, não há escapatoria! O vigésimo oitavo Angel é o conjunto espiritual e o conjunto do contacto de todos os Angels junto ao último, que se chama Gabriel, o anjo que traiu Deus irá morrer agora, será este o momento da sua morte, vigésimo oitavo Angel!  
- Entendemos, isso quer dizer que você, Rei, não irá morrer, certo?  
Se questinam todos - Sim, é isso, se me dão lincenca, tenho um afazer a comprir! Aahhhhhh!  
Grita Rei em direção do 28° Angel... E a batalha começa, Rei pede a Shinji Ikari e a Asuka Langley Sohryu:  
- Shinji, Asuka, deixem-me levar os seus Evas, para me ajudar, na batalha, quanto mais poder, melhor para mim e pior pro Angel!  
- Certo!  
Disseram os dois - Mas logo após está luta, os seus Evas deixaram de existir, no caso que já foram os primeiros humanos, eles iram sumir da face da Terra e ir com o Anjo da Terra, pro céu! Algo mais para vocês fazerem ou perguntarem?  
- Bem eu tenho uma pergunta.  
Disse o Shinji - E eu quero me despedir do meu Evaaa, anh, eu não quero que ele vá, sem ele eu não sou nada, meu Evinha, você não é só um boneco de cordas, você está vivo!  
- Certo, pode fazer sua pergunta Shinji, e Asuka, você pode chorar por ele, não se preucupe, eu lhe prometo que você será feliz, sua mãe é um anjo Asuka, seja feliz, ela não te deixou, vocês sempre vão viver juntas, não importa a distância, essa é a lei de Deus!  
Disse a Rei - Bem, Rei, porque os Evas precisam ir? E como você consegue falar conosco enquanto o 28° Angel te ataca?  
Perguntou o Shinji - Porque não haverá mais nenhum Angel, vocês já "brincaram" demais com os Evas, eles são seres vivos também, humanos que agora são anjos, que querem ser livres, eu criei um campo de força com que faz com que ele não consiga me arranhar.  
Disse Rei - Ahhhh, meu Evinha, gosto tanto de você, você me fez tão feliz, depois do nada você voltou a me obedecer, foram tanto os acontecimentos, não vá, porfavor, se não...eu...eu vou choraaaar!  
Disse Asuka muito triste - Não se preucupe Asuka, ele disse que irá te visitar toda noite em forma de espiríto para fazer com que todos não te achem um ser morto, certo?  
Disse Rei - Ah?Oque?Ele te disse isso?Ele fala com você?  
Disse Asuka - Claro que ele fala, ele é um ser vivo, vocês não podem perceber, mas ele fala comigo, porque eu também sou um anjo, agora chega de papo e vamos pra luta, não preciso que ninguém pilote o Eva, eles se moverão própiamente, sozinhos! Vamos para a batalhaaaaa!Aaaaahhh! Rei foi em direção ao Angel a toda velocidade, se vingar, dizendo:  
- Você irá morrer seu pecador! Seu traidor, Deus disse e cumpre, pelo bem, você deve morrer, e eu vou com você para que o mau morra e eu impeça que o mal ré-viva, extraindo tudo de ruim da face da Terra, morraaaaa!  
Disse Rei -Hahaha, pobre coitada, acha que você é oque? Você só é um mosquito para mim, e Deus, não é nada comparado a mim, não é nada, nada, ouviu, eu sou mais belo, mais forte e mais poderoso! Hahahaha! Disse o 28° Angel - Não vamos nem ver, pois sei que tudo oque você diz é mentira, morraaaaaa!  
E a batalha começa, Rei com sua espada, tenta atingir o coração do Angel, enquanto os Evas o distraem, mais a batalha não é fácil, demora, pois Angel também não é burro, ele é muito esperto mas nem tanto quanto uma pequenina formiga, diz Rei... A batalha é feia, até que chega um ponto em que Rei junto aos 3 Evas, espande o campo At ao maxímo, deixou o 28° Angel sem ver nada por 1minuto, foi neste momento que Rei aproveitou e enfiou a espada no coração do 28° Angel, com as unidades ØØ, Ø1 e Ø2 segurando fazendo o símbolo do crucifixo e ele disse:  
- Ahhhh, não pode ser o meu fim, não é possivel, Ahhhhhhhhh! Nãaaaaaaaaaoooooo!  
- Sim, pode sim, é o seu fim, para sempre, pessoal, chegou o meu momneto de ir pro laboratório e chegou o momento dos Evas sumirem, tchau Eva 00, foi bom te conhecer, tchau Anjo da Terra, obrigado, muito obrigado por ter salvo a Terra! Você agora me transformou numa pessoa normal, com sentimentos, adeus, e obrigado, muito obrigado, adeus!  
Rei acorda, com os olhos meio abertos, e Shinji perguntou:  
- Rei, você está bem?Você conseguiu!  
- Meus paraéns Rei!  
Disse Gendo Ikari primeiro e em seguida todos da operação da NERV aplaudiram a Rei, e ela disse:  
- Eu agora sei quem sou, oque sou e quem é minha mãe e meu pai, eles estão e sempre estaram no meu coração, e sei de uma coisa, que meu pai, é quem cuida de mim, uma boa pessoa, que na verdade não é meu pai, mas eu considero ele como meu pai, Gendo Ikari!  
Rei disse isso e abraçou Gendo Ikari - Pai, porque você não demonstra nenhum sentimento, Rei aprendeu a demonstrar, comigo, você me trata diferente dela, muito diferente, não sorri pra mim, não me abraça e me trata como se não fosse seu filho, até a Rei parece ser sua filha e eu...eu, nada... Porque heim pai, porque, me diga! Minha mãe já está aqui, ela me trata bem, você não, porque heim pai?  
- Shinji, meu filho... Eu sei que nunca te demonstrei sentimento, ou nenhum carinho por você, sempre pensei, que a culpa de sua mãe ter sido absorvida pelo Eva, pensei que fosse sua culpa, me desculpa filho, Rei, eu a considero como uma filha, é nesses momentos que quando eu me lembrava de sua mãe, fiquei traumatizado e pensei que fosse sua culpa, por isso que eu te ignorava, agora, acabou tudo, sei da verdade, de toda a verdade necessária, agora, todos nós, da Tokyo 3 e 4, a Terra inteira, viverá em paz para sempre!  
Quando Gendo Ikari terminou de diser isso, abraçou seu filho e todos foram fazer um lanche, todos da operação da NERV, e enquanto essa estoria terminava o pessoal da Seele disseram:  
- É...caros camaradas...a historia acaba por aqui, este é o fim das guerras, agora, o mundo está em paz! E esse, é realmente o fim, o 28° morreu, mas não vamos queimar os arquivos ainda, vamos deixar-los arquivados, se necessário, oque não vai ser necessário... para que todos se lembrem e deixem a paz prevlecer!  
- Pois é, a maior parte de nossas vidas, ficamos aqui sentados, falando com Gendo Ikari, mas sendo o fim da historia, vamos tomar um café!  
- Certo, vamos, missão sucedida! Fim da historia, e é o fim do ciclo vital dos Angels e dos Evas. Mas nunca se pode ter certesa... o destio nunca é certo.  
Continua?

Bem, e a historia acaba por aqui, este é o fim realmente, e todos sairam em paz, sorridentes, principalmente a Rei, ela nunca teve tanta vontade de sorrir assim antes, sorri junto a Gendo Ikari, Shinji Ikari, Yui Ikari, Ritsuko Akagi, Asuka Langley Sohryu, por fim, sorri feliz da vida junto a todo o pessoal da corporação NERV.  
Fim


End file.
